


Skyfall

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gore, M/M, Violence, zombie!fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Skyfall

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre**  : Skyfall  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : NC-17  
 **Genre**  : romance, gore, violence, sexy times  
 **Note**  : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

4\. Skyfall

_Prologue_

A huit ans, Kurt envoie sa première lettre.

Il vient de perdre sa maman et s'est réfugié dans un monde de silence que Burt n'arrive pas à percer, trop noyé lui même dans l'océan de sa propre douleur.

C'est son institutrice qui donne à Burt une ébauche de solution.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essaierait pas d'écrire ce qu'il ressent ? »

Burt achète ainsi un petit cahier qu'il offre à son fils dans l'espoir de le voir commencer une sorte de journal. Il ne lui faut pas une semaine pour se rendre compte que cela ne marche pas. Le carnet reste abandonné sur sa table de nuit, toujours dans son emballage plastique et Kurt se renfonce encore plus en lui même. Les seules choses réussissant à amener l'ébauche d'un sourire sur son visage grave sont les magazines qu'il achète avec son argent de poche. Il en découpe soigneusement les photos et les colle sur un grand panneau de liège. Les visages et les couleurs se superposent petit à petit pour envahir la surface avant d'être recouverts par d'autres.

Un jour, Burt prend un des magazines qui trainent sur le sol. Il ne compte pas y trouver une solution à tous leurs problèmes, et il ne se trompe pas, parce qu'un bout de papier ne pourra jamais ramener Elizabeth, mais il y trouve une idée. Une toute petite idée pour peut-être arriver à atteindre Kurt derrière les murs qu'il dresse maintenant entre lui et le monde.

Le magazine est ciblé pour les petites filles - comme beaucoup de choses que Kurt apprécie depuis tout petit - mais il est aussi pensé pour les mamans car on y trouve des patrons et des modèles de vêtements pour enfants. Burt arrive même à en reconnaître certains ressemblant beaucoup aux ensembles que Kurt choisit lui-même chaque matin. A la fin, il y a une rubrique courrier des lecteurs. Il s'agit principalement de parents remerciant le magazine pour tel ou tel articles, mais il y a également un petit encart réservé aux recherches de correspondants. Une des annonces attirent immédiatement son attention : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine, j'ai sept ans et j'aime les nœuds papillons. Je voudrais écrire à quelqu'un qui les aime aussi. J'aime chanter, danser, jouer du piano et les lasagnes de ma maman. Je n'aime pas les salsifis et les gens méchants. C'est mon grand frère qui met l'annonce dans le magazine, mais je promets de répondre. Je n'écris pas encore très bien, mais j'ai un stylo magique. »

Burt est d'habitude plutôt prudent face à ce genre de choses car on ne sait jamais qui se cache derrière ces textes, mais, celui-là semble différent. Il y a une innocence naïve que l'on ne trouve que chez les très jeunes enfants et surtout, Burt remarque que Kurt a entouré des mots dans l'annonce.

Il est indiqué que pour obtenir l'adresse d'un correspondant, il faut contacter le magazine et fournir des références pour éviter les dérapages. Burt n'hésite que quelques minutes avant de saisir son téléphone.

Le soir même, Kurt trouve sur son bureau un bloc de papier à lettre, un lot d'enveloppes et de timbres, un stylo, l'encart découpé soigneusement et une adresse notée sur une petite carte.

Deux semaines plus tard, il y a une lettre pour Kurt au courrier et Burt la pose devant son bol de céréale avant d'aller le réveiller. Lorsque le petit garçon la voit, il s'avance presque timidement avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe soigneusement et de sortir deux feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture fine et maladroite. Il y a également une carte postale, une petite photo un peu floue et un nœud papillon en crépon que Kurt saisit délicatement pour le poser sur la table presqu'avec révérence.

« Blaine m'a répondu. », souffle-t-il doucement en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la feuille, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il prononce depuis trois mois et Burt doit se retenir de ne pas se mettre à pleurer lorsque son cœur éprouvé se contracte sur lui-même.

« Il va falloir lui répondre à ton tour alors. »

Kurt hoche la tête, déplie la lettre et commence à la lire en plantant fermement sa cuillère dans ses céréales.

* * *

Kurt habite Lima et Blaine a suivi ses parents en Angleterre. Ils se trouvent ainsi à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, mais cela n'a pendant longtemps absolument aucune importance.

Leur correspondance survit à l'école primaire, au collège et au lycée. Elle les accompagne doucement dans ce qui est en train de façonner leur future vie d'adulte. Leur amitié se dessine ainsi au fil du temps à travers les confessions murmurées doucement sur le papier (« Je crois que j'aime les garçons. » « Moi aussi. »), les larmes, (« Je ne t'ai pas écris parce que j'étais à l'hôpital … », « mon père a eu une crise cardiaque, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ce n'est pas juste, …), les petits bonheurs (« J'ai eu mon premier solo ! Enfin ! » « Je crois que j'ai vraiment réussi cette audition ! ») et les grands (« Blaine ! Je vais aller à New-York ! » « Je déménage à Chicago ! Mon père a eu une nouvelle mission ! Je ne serais plus qu'à 1000 km de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Nous serons presque voisins maintenant ! »).

Il y a entre eux cette compréhension implicite et facile que les kilomètres ne peuvent pas entacher et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, les choses commencent à changer.

Le cœur de Blaine bat un petit peu plus fort à chaque courrier et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il reçoit une nouvelle photo ainsi qu'un nœud papillon en papier pour ce qui est devenu leur anniversaire.

Ils font des plans et des promesses de visite qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir mais qui sont les prémices d'une rencontre inévitable qu'ils attendent et redoutent tous les deux avec une impatience.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre de toute façon. Ce sont juste deux personnes reliées par des mots sur des feuilles de papiers et quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas encore vraiment mais qui s'écrit entre les lignes.

Jusqu'à ce que les lettres n'arrivent plus et que le monde commence à brûler.

* * *

**Dépêche numérique du « TAGESSPIEGEL » - 4 octobre 2012 – Stuttgart**

Une nouvelle forme de grippe bovine se transmettant à l'homme serait à l'origine de quatre décès en  **Rhénanie-Palatinat**. De nombreux vaccins ont été distribués aux populations proches des zones touchées et plusieurs personnes ont été admises à l'hôpital de Mayence ces dernières 72 heures. Pour le moment, l'OMS reste silencieuse et ne se prononce pas sur un risque d'épidémie. Les recommandations officielles du gouvernement sont les même qu'en cas d'épidémie de grippe H5N1 : port d'un masque spécifique si vous vous situez près d'un foyer, un lavage des mains régulier et une vaccination préventive obligatoire pour les enfants, les femmes enceintes et les plus de cinquante ans. Si vous ou l'un de vos proches présentez des signes d'état grippal (maux de tête, toux, fièvre, courbatures…) rendez-vous chez votre médecin traitant. En cas d'urgence, contactez l'hôpital le plus proche de chez-vous.

**Communiqué de l'API, suite à la téléconférence d'urgence de l'OMS – 1er novembre 2012 - Genève**

« Nous pouvons désormais affirmer avec certitude que le virus XXH701 est une entité biologique n'ayant pas de précédent. » a déclaré le Dr Martha Meyer lors de la conférence d'urgence de l'OMS du 29 octobre 2012. « Il semble résistant à tout vaccin existant et sa diffusion est extrêmement rapide à l'échelle européenne. » Le risque d'une pandémie similaire à celle de la grippe espagnole en 1918 a été soulevé et une cellule de crise a été mise en place, ainsi qu'un groupe d'intervention professionnel en zone contaminée.

Pour plus d'information, rapportez-vous au rapport de l'OMS du 29 octobre 2012 ainsi qu'aux directives sanitaires des différents ministères de la santé.

**Caractéristiques du développement de l'infection provoquée par le XXH701 – rapport du Centre Général Sanitaire d'Urgence – 24 novembre - Washington**

\- symptômes grippaux durant les 72 premières heures : forte fièvre, vomissement, pertes de conscience avec convulsion, maux de têtes, courbatures, toux sèche  
\- symptômes similaire à la Rage apparaissent au court des quatre premiers jours suivant l'infection (violence extrême, comportements irrationnels, hallucinations visuelles et auditives, délire de persécution) suivi par une paralysie partielle ressemblant au syndrome de Guillain-Barré ainsi qu'une alopécie et une nécrose des tissus.  
\- les conditions de transmission ne sont pas encore déterminées.

**Directives sanitaires internationales – 4 novembre 2012 – Paris**

En cas de symptômes grippaux accompagnés d'un comportement violent et irrationnel :  
\- Isolez la personne malade et contactez l'équipe d'Urgence Sanitaire la plus proche au 0675  
\- Gardez le contact avec la personne malade au strict minimum. Portez des gants, un masque et des lunettes protectrices ainsi que des vêtements couvrants en toute circonstance. Ces items sont disponibles dans votre Centre d'Urgence Sanitaire et peuvent vous être livrés à domicile.  
\- En cas de contact avec du sang, de la salive ou toute autre sécrétion provenant d'une personne malade, lavez immédiatement la zone et désinfectez-là le plus rapidement possible. Contactez l'équipe d'Urgence Sanitaire la plus proche au 0675  
\- Si vous allaitez et que vous ou votre enfant présentez des symptômes d'infection au XXH701, cessez immédiatement l'allaitement et isolez la personne malade.  
\- En cas de morsure ou de blessure causée par un individu malade, contactez l'équipe d'Urgence Sanitaire la plus proche au 0675  
\- Pour plus d'informations, consultez le . Tous les réseaux d'informations et tous les réseaux sociaux ont été contactés pour relayer les informations.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu se rencontrer dans un aéroport, à Chicago ou à New York.

Mais finalement, cela sera au milieu d'un champ de bataille, quelque part entre les deux, sur une route qui ne porte même plus de nom.

* * *

_Kurt_

La dernière lettre arrive à la fin du mois de mai, juste avant que les services de postes soient interrompus et que la presque totalité du pays soit plongé dans l'isolement. Les réseaux de télécommunications sont tellement saturés que plus rien ne passe et de toute façon les foyers possédant encore l'électricité sont de plus en plus rares.

Les derniers ordres du gouvernement ont été de se barricader chez soi et d'attendre la venue de l'armée pour une évacuation dans des campements sécurisés. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que ces instructions ont été données et Kurt suppose que Blaine là où il est a du recevoir les même. Sa lettre a été envoyée de Chicago, mais rien ne prouve qu'il y soit encore.

Kurt lui-même n'est plus à New-York. Il est rentré il y a quelques mois à Lima pour rendre visite à son père et à Carole. Rachel en a profité pour venir elle aussi. Les rumeurs commençaient alors à circuler et personne ne savait vraiment quand les lignes de transports seraient coupées. Ils avaient su par la suite qu'ils avaient pu prendre un des derniers avions.

Rachel vit avec eux maintenant. Tout comme Tina. Et parfois Burt ouvre sa porte à d'autres égarés. Certains restent, d'autres partent et d'autres encore… De ceux là on ne parle pas. On ne parle pas des parents de Tina, des deux pères de Rachel, de Sam ou de Sugar… On ne parle pas de la petite fille des voisins ou de l'institutrice. Personne n'en parle et parfois Kurt a l'impression de devenir fou.

Fou d'attendre une aide qui ne vient pas. Fou de ne pas savoir ce qui a pu arriver à des gens qu'il a connu et dont les traces sont encore si présentent. Fou de tout ce silence qui n'est parfois entrecoupé que par les râles des créatures à l'extérieur. Fou de ne pas savoir où est Blaine et s'il est encore vivant.

Alors, pour éviter de se laisser dévorer par lui-même, il apprend à se battre. Il n'y a pas d'arme à feu ici, mais ils possèdent une grande cave. Kurt est souple et là où il manque en technique ou en force, il compense en rapidité. Son père l'aide à installer un sac de sable et Carole lui apprend à bander ses mains pour protéger ses phalanges. Peu à peu les muscles de ses épaules se développent et il devient encore plus agile. Il sait que le seul moyen de tuer les abominations qui se pressent chaque jour un peu plus derrière leur porte est de leur couper la tête ou en tout cas d'endommager ce qui reste de leur cerveau en évitant de se faire éclabousser par tout liquide corporel. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse utiliser pour apprendre à se défendre ici, mais Finn a laissé une batte de baseball et Kurt trouve plusieurs couteaux crantés. Cela ne remplace certainement pas une carabine ou un sabre, mais il a vu des gens s'en sortir avec moins.

De temps en temps, Tina descend le rejoindre. Elle ne parle plus beaucoup - contrairement à Rachel qui compense sa douleur en étant encore plus bruyante que d'habitude - mais il y a une détermination dans son regard que Kurt ne comprend que trop bien.

Chaque jour, il allume son téléphone durant quelques secondes pour envoyer un message à Blaine dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux passe ou que Blaine lui réponde. Ils ne sont jamais restés aussi longtemps sans une lettre, une carte ou quelques lignes d'e-mail. Plus les jours passent, plus l'angoisse sourde qui s'enroule autour de son cœur se fait pressante.

Le corps de Kurt se rend compte qu'il doit partir avant même qu'il n'en prenne la décision.

Finalement, c'est l'arrivée de Finn qui bouscule l'inertie dans laquelle il vit depuis trop longtemps. Finn dont ils n'ont plus de nouvelles depuis presqu'un an et que Carole se refuse avec raison à croire mort. Finn dont la simple vue fait s'effondrer Rachel par terre, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Il arrive avec un commando entier qui ratisse la ville pour déplacer les survivants dans un camp de réfugiés. Son port est plus droit que la dernière fois que Kurt l'a vu. Son visage plus dur aussi. C'est Finn, sans vraiment plus l'être, mais ce qui se passe dehors les transforme tous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Leurs sacs sont déjà prêts. Ils sont prêts depuis les premières alertes et les premiers bulletins de sécurité. Le regroupement de leur petite famille élargie se fait ainsi en à peine quelques minutes dans un silence à peine entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Un nouveau départ… Ou une vie de misère enfermé dans un camp entouré de barbelés. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Sauf que Kurt ne peut pas partir avec eux et lorsqu'il croise le regard de son père, Kurt sait qu'il l'a déjà deviné. Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment oublié le jour où Kurt a relevé les yeux vers lui pour simplement lui dire : « Blaine m'a répondu. »

Pour être honnête, Burt sait sûrement bien avant lui ce que son cœur se refuse à admettre.

« Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Vers Chicago.

\- Je sais. »

Il y a de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais son père ne l'empêche pas de partir. A la place, il l'enserre de ses bras et le presse fort contre son cœur.

« Reviens à la maison lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, reviens à la maison avec Blaine à ton bras. »

Kurt ne peut qu'acquiescer silencieusement, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Finn lui donne une carte avec tous les camps de réfugiés et toutes les bases militaires à proximité. Kurt peut lire sur son visage qu'il ne comprend pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Kurt ne le lui demande pas. Il le serre tout de même dans ses bras, avant d'aller dire au revoir à Rachel qui semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler depuis que Finn a franchi la porte. De tous ceux qu'il embrasse avant de partir, c'est elle qui pleure et crie le plus fort, mais il n'en attendait pas moins. Elle lui fait jurer de revenir en tapant de toute la force de ses petits poings sur sa poitrine avant de le serrer elle aussi contre elle si fort qu'il en oublie un instant de respirer.

Kurt accompagne son père dans le garage où sont entreposées plusieurs voitures et plusieurs bidons d'essences qu'ils chargent en silence dans un des 4x4 oublié là par un conducteur dont plus personne ne se souvient du nom. Kurt retient ses larmes du mieux qu'il le peut, mais une ou deux doivent s'échapper car son père le presse à nouveau contre lui, avant de lui embrasser le front et de le pousser vers la voiture qui va l'emmener vers Chicago.

« Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi Kurt. Allez, vas-t-en. Et reviens vite.

\- Okay. Prend bien soin de toi. »

Kurt s'assoit à la place du conducteur et s'efforce de ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur. S'il le fait, il verra son père pleurer et il ne pourra plus partir. Il ferme les yeux une seconde avant de faire chauffer le moteur.

Il est sur le point de démarrer quand la porte passager s'ouvre pour laisser passer Tina qui jette son sac vers l'arrière tout en s'asseyant souplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demande Kurt, même s'il en connaît déjà la réponse.

Tina ne le regarde pas et clipse fermement sa ceinture.

« Mike est à Chicago. Je pars avec toi. »

* * *

_Blaine_

Lorsque le rapport de Grande Pandémie paraît ainsi que les consignes d'évacuation, Blaine est en train de taper dans le punching ball accroché dans la dépendance. Il vient d'écrire sa dernière lettre et n'a aucun moyen de savoir si Kurt la recevra un jour. Il n'espère même pas de réponse. Les sms et les mails ne passent plus très bien, mais un de ceux de Kurt a réussi à l'atteindre deux jours plus tôt. Il va bien et il est à Lima avec sa famille. Cette simple confirmation le rassure et lui donne assez de courage pour endurer cette attente insupportable et solitaire.

Ses parents sont absents depuis plusieurs mois, bloqués aux Philippines car ils n'ont pas pu prendre le dernier avion. Les dernières nouvelles qu'il a eues sont positives : Ils sont en bonne santé et les Philippines semblent pour l'instant relativement épargnées. Quant à Cooper… Cooper est à New-York et tout le monde sait que New-York a été le premier véritable foyer d'infection aux Etats-Unis. Blaine n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'il est encore en vie ou en train d'arpenter les rues comme une bête, le cerveau décomposé à cause du virus.

Il essaye de ne pas y penser, parce que penser à la mort lui donne envie de vomir et de se replier sur lui-même en regardant la vieille carabine de son grand-père qui lui permettrait de se tirer une balle dans la tête. De nombreuses familles terrifiées le font. Ses voisins l'ont fait. Mais Blaine ne peut pas. Parce qu'il y a Kurt et qu'il ne peut pas renoncer tant qu'il n'aura pas vu son visage. Il a une photo glissée dans son portefeuille. Elle est presque effacée maintenant à force d'avoir trop été regardée, mais lorsque cela devient trop dur et que la solitude menace de l'engloutir, il la sort et elle lui donne du courage.

Les mois s'écoulent doucement comme de la mélasse. Derrière sa fenêtre, Chicago n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine. Il y a longtemps que Blaine n'y a plus vu d'âme vivante. Même les goules semblent l'avoir déserté, faute d'avoir trouvé à se nourrir. Elles ont tentées longtemps de s'introduire dans le manoir Anderson et peut-être y ont-elles réussi, mais la cave est totalement sécurisée construite comme un abri atomique par son grand-père paranoïaque durant la guerre froide. Il y a assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir plusieurs années, des armes, de l'essence, des masques… Tout ici lui donne envie de pleurer.

Il sort de temps en temps dans le jardin pour respirer, mais il n'y reste jamais très longtemps car le poids de sa carabine dans sa main lui donne mal au ventre. Blaine n'a jamais aimé les armes à feu et il ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir s'en servir un jour. Il n'est même pas sûr de savoir viser, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à apprendre par lui-même. A la place, il entretient sa condition physique et essaye de mettre à profit toutes les leçons d'escrime qu'il a pu suivre durant son enfance et le début de son adolescence.

Petit à petit, un plan commence à prendre forme dans sa tête. Il ne peut pas rester dans cette ville morte où l'armée ne viendra jamais le chercher. Il y a une voiture dans le garage et assez d'essence pour parcourir plusieurs centaines de kilomètres… Les routes sont coupées depuis longtemps et les émeutes ont rendus la circulation sûrement difficile. Et puis… Il y a les cadavres qui forme une masse anonyme oubliée dans les rues... Blaine peut en sentir l'odeur lorsqu'il sort de sa cachette. Mais il ne peut plus rester ici et finalement, il n'y a plus qu'un endroit qui ait encore de l'importance.

_Lima._

Kurt se trouve à Lima et dans ce qu'il reste du monde, c'est encore la seule chose qui ait une espèce d'importance.

Blaine sort une vieille carte que son grand-père a gardée. En prévisions de quoi, il ne sait pas, mais Blaine se doute que son GPS ne lui sera d'aucune utilité maintenant.

Il y a environ 600 kilomètres entre Chicago et Lima, ce qui reviendrait en temps normal à quelque chose comme 6 heures de route. Malheureusement, il lui faudra bien plus que ça. De nombreux points du parcours sont désormais condamnés et Blaine place consciencieusement de gros points rouges sur les foyers d'infection qu'il va lui falloir éviter. Il ne sait pas non plus s'il pourra emprunter l'autoroute… Probablement pas. Il dessine alors sur la carte l'ébauche d'un itinéraire. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de combien de temps cela représente. Cela pourrait aussi bien être un jour qu'une semaine.

Blaine prend le temps de charger son sac avec tout ce qui peut lui sembler indispensable avant de prendre la route. A contre cœur, il prend la carabine et emporte avec lui les quelques balles qu'il a trouvé dans un coffre.

Après plusieurs mois de réclusion Blaine sort donc de la dépendance pour de bon. Il inspire un grand coup avant de rejoindre rapidement le garage. L'air est rance et chargé d'une odeur acre de pourriture.

« Okay. », souffle-t-il, en regardant une dernière fois la photo de Kurt avant de la glisser dans sa poche. « J'arrive. »

* * *

_Kurt_

Kurt et Tina se retrouvent pour la première fois bloqués à Fort Wayne après seulement une heure de route. L'autoroute est barrée et la ville totalement inaccessible. Elle semble vide, mais de grands remparts l'entourent et la ferment à tout passage.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir contourner et passer par Huntington, grogne Kurt en balayant du regard ce qui reste d'une des plus grandes villes de l'Indiana.

« Okay. », murmure simplement Tina en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine

Kurt sent sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge et il est obligé de s'arrêter une seconde pour ne pas se mettre à hyper ventiler en plein milieu de nulle part. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver en sortant de Lima et du cocon de la maison familiale, mais cela ne rend pas les cadavres et l'odeur de mort plus supportables. Personne ne peut se préparer à ça. Personne.

Ainsi, Tina ne fait aucune remarque sur les hauts le cœur qu'il ne dissimule même plus, tout comme il ne relève pas ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Chacun fait ici du mieux qu'il peut.

Le détour rallonge leur voyage de plusieurs heures et les routes défoncées les obligent à rouler à une allure très réduite.

« Parfois je me demande si on irait pas plus vite à pieds. », grommelle Kurt en évitant un nouveau nid de poule, ainsi qu'un homme éventré abandonné sur le bas côté.

Tina hausse les épaules et laisse à nouveau son regard se perdre dans le paysage en ruine où la nature a repris peu à peu ses droits en seulement quelques mois.

Après presque 50 km, le soleil commence à décliner et Kurt sent ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il voudrait continuer plus avant ou céder le volant à Tina, mais un simple regard dans sa direction lui apprend qu'elle est aussi fatiguée que lui.

Il pousse jusqu'à Huntington et s'arrête lorsque la ville commence à se découper au loin. Mieux vaut éviter de passer la nuit là-bas. Les villes ne sont pas sûres et présentent trop de coins et recoins pour être rassurante.

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Kurt peut entendre des râles sourds et étouffés. Ils sont trop loin pour présenter un danger immédiat, mais il porte tout de même sa main à sa ceinture pour y sentir le lourd couteau cranté qu'il a emporté avec lui.

« On va passer la nuit dans la voiture et on repartira à l'aube. »

Tina acquiesce toujours sans un mot et ouvre son sac pour en sortir des sandwichs emballés consciencieusement. Malgré lui Kurt se sent saliver.

« Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Tina a un petit sourire en coin et cela suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur pour quelques instants car cela fait trop longtemps que plus aucune émotion n'anime son visage.

« Je suis content que tu sois partie avec moi.

\- Je suis contente que ça ait été avec toi. »

Parfois, garder espoir tient dans les toutes petites choses.

* * *

Kurt est réveillé en sursaut par un grattement sur la vitre.

L'esprit encore embrumé et les yeux mi-clos, il se retourne en grognant sur sa droite pour s'éloigner du bruit. C'est la main froide et tremblante de Tina sur son avant-bras qui le fait se redresser brusquement.

Il y a deux goules à l'extérieur. Elles se pressent toutes les deux contre la voiture, le poids de leur corps décomposé faisant tanguer la carrosserie qui grince de plus en plus fort.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Kurt porte les mains à sa bouche et se mord fermement la paume pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il n'a jamais vu de goules d'aussi près. Celle qui tape contre sa vitre a les yeux révulsés et la moitié du visage décomposée. Du pus s'échappe de ses lèvres desséchées tâchées d'un sang noir et gluant et ses mains noueuses ont les phalanges tellement attaquées qu'il peut en voir les os blanchâtres. Kurt sent un flot de bile lui brûler la gorge. A ses côtés, Tina est complètement pétrifiée. Son corps tremble de façon incontrôlable et ses yeux exorbités fixent les deux créatures avec une terreur indicible.

Kurt relève son siège et tourne immédiatement les clés de contact pour faire démarrer le 4x4 en trombe. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et ses mains sont tellement crispées sur le volant et le levier de changement de vitesse qu'il ne sent plus ses doigts. Une seule urgence tend son corps entier et le fait bouger en autopilote : Il faut qu'ils sortent tout de suite d'ici.

Le mouvement de la voiture fait immédiatement chuter une des goules qui s'effondre au sol comme une marionnette décharnée. L'autre reste accrochée plus longtemps. Cela pourrait aussi bien être quelques secondes que plusieurs heures, Kurt n'en sait rien. Il est aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'est pas l'adrénaline dans ses veines et le  _tap tap_  rapide et douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Finalement, la goule se décroche elle aussi pour aller rouler sous les roues de la voiture qui l'écrase en faisant craquer ses os. Kurt peut en ressentir les vibrations jusque dans les articulations de ses genoux.

Ils roulent sans s'arrêter pendant encore plusieurs kilomètres avant que Kurt ne soit obligé de s'arrêter sur le bas côté, pour rendre le contenu de son estomac dans le fossé. Un poids lourd et douloureux appuie sur ses tempes et se diffuse le long de sa colonne vertébrale au rythme des pulsations de son cœur terrifié.

Un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles est la seule chose qu'il entend encore avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

_Blaine_

Blaine roule jusqu'à Orland Park avant de tomber sur un autre être vivant. Les rues de Chicago sont chargées de cadavres empilés les uns sur les autres et de goules éparses se nourrissant de ce qu'il en reste. Le spectacle est révoltant et peut-être même trop horrible pour que Blaine en soit encore horrifié. Son cœur est comme anesthésié à tout ce qui n'est pas Kurt et la possibilité de le retrouver au bout de la route. La photo qu'il garde dans sa poche presse contre sa cuisse et brûle sa peau à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Le jeune homme qui marche sur le bord de la route est accompagné d'un labrador chocolat qui trotte tranquillement à ses côtés. Tout d'abord, Blaine ne le voit que de dos. Il a lui aussi une carabine passée en travers de son sac à dos, ainsi qu'une sorte de machette attachée à sa ceinture. Son premier reflexe est de passer à côté de lui sans s'arrêter, mais une fois qu'il l'a dépassé, il peut voir le jeune homme le saluer dans son rétroviseur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est ce sourire qui le fait s'arrêter sur le bas côté pour attendre qu'il le rejoigne. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de sourires depuis le début de l'épidémie.

« Hey ! Je m'appelle Mike. », déclare le jeune homme avant de montrer son chien du doigt. « Et voici Charlotte. »

Il lui tend la main et Blaine la serre fermement.

« Blaine, répond-il pour se présenter à son tour. Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Ohio. »

Blaine hausse un sourcil surpris.

« Moi aussi. Lima.

\- Sans blague ?! »

Mike fait le tour de la voiture, jette son sac à l'arrière après avoir fait monter Charlotte et s'installe sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je vais à Lima aussi ! »

Blaine n'en croit pas ces oreilles. Comment est-ce possible que la première personne qu'il croise depuis plusieurs mois se dirige vers la même ville que lui ?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Cela paraît impossible. Complètement impossible.

« Tu as quelqu'un à Lima ? », demande Mike alors que Blaine se remet en route.

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore là-bas. »

Le regard de Mike s'assombrit.

« Je ne sais pas si Tina y est encore elle aussi. »

Tina… Le prénom lui dit quelque chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, il y a des Tina partout.

« Ta petite amie ?

\- Ex. Nous avons rompus lorsque je suis parti à l'Université. C'était stupide. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste et je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir. »

Il y a énormément de détermination dans sa voix et Blaine se dit que Mike doit vraiment aimer cette Tina pour partir à pieds seul sur les routes. Même en marchant bien, Lima est à plus d'une semaine de marche de Chicago.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Kurt, avoue-t-il finalement. Du moins pas autrement qu'en photo, alors que nous nous écrivons depuis dix ans. Nous devions nous voir pour la première fois juste avant… Avant. Il ne me reste aussi plus que lui maintenant. »

Mike acquiesce silencieusement. Il n'y a pas de jugement dans ses yeux, simplement de la compréhension.

« Attend… Kurt ?

\- Oui. Tu le connais ?

\- Tu as une photo ? »

Blaine la sort d'une main et la tend à Mike en ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Il détourne cependant son attention lorsqu'il entend Mike rire.

« Je n'y crois vraiment, vraiment pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Kurt Hummel, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été en classe avec lui, nous avons le même âge. »

Cette fois-ci, Blaine doit vraiment s'arrêter. C'est tellement invraisemblable que cela en paraît grotesque.

« C'est surréaliste… »

Blaine commence soudain à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. La tête sur le volant et les épaules agitées nerveusement d'un fou rire qui le traverse tout entier. Mike ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et il leur faut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à se calmer.

Blaine n'a plus rit comme cela depuis des mois… Peut-être même plus.

Cela lui fait du bien. Il reprend la photo que Mike lui tend et la remet dans sa poche en souriant.

Avant de reprendre la route, il sort son téléphone et le rallume juste une seconde pour envoyer un dernier sms à Kurt.

* * *

_Kurt_

Lorsque Kurt revient à lui, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et Tina est en train de conduire. La route est défoncée et sinueuse, si bien que Kurt se figure qu'ils ne doivent pas dépasser les 20km/heure. Un coup d'œil lui apprend qu'ils sont près de Rochester.

Les images de la nuit lui reviennent brusquement en mémoire et Kurt sent immédiatement ses muscles se tendre. Chaque trou dans la route résonne comme une carcasse écrasée sous les roues d'une voiture et chaque crissement comme un râle qui lui déchire les oreilles. Ses mains commencent à trembler et sa respiration trop rapide se bloque dans sa gorge. Kurt essaye de se reprendre, mais il n'y arrive pas, perdant petit à petit prise sur lui-même. L'air a du mal à parvenir à ses poumons et bientôt, c'est son corps entier qui tremble violement, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Une panique sans nom paralyse le flot de ses pensées et presse sur ses tempes et la base de sa nuque. L'espace d'une minute, Kurt a juste envie que tout s'arrête.

« Kurt !»

Kurt entend vaguement Tina prononcer son nom. Il sent son bras sur le sien mais il n'arrive pas à sortir de son état de terreur. Sa vision se teinte de rouge et se rétrécie petit à petit. Sa langue se fait lourde, si lourde dans sa bouche qu'elle presse contre ses dents et pousse un filet de salive hors de ses lèvres pour le faire couler le long de son menton.

« KURT ! »

Kurt est ramené à la réalité par une violente gifle sur la joue. Le coup est si fort qu'il lui fait tourner la tête. Sous l'effet de la douleur son corps se détend d'un seul coup et il retombe sur son siège épuisé. Ses yeux sont humides et Kurt se rend compte qu'il est sur le point de pleurer absurdement en plein milieu de nulle part.

Tina arrête le 4x4 et se tourne vers lui pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Kurt. Tu ne vas pas te laisser dévorer maintenant. Pense à Blaine. C'est pour lui que tu fais ça. C'est pour lui que tu endures ça. Ne te laisse pas engloutir. La panique ne résoudra rien du tout. »

Il y a de la supplication dans sa voix et Kurt récupère un petit peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

_Blaine._

Penser à Blaine lui permet de s'ancrer dans le présent. Il s'efforce de calmer sa respiration petit à petit, une main fermement posée sur sa gorge pour sentir sa trachée s'ouvrir lentement.

« Merci Tina. », souffle-t-il doucement.

Tina ne lui répond pas, mais elle sourit et se penche pour lui embrasser la joue.

Kurt est littéralement épuisé. Tous ses muscles hurlent de fatigue et il a juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son siège pour s'endormir et tout oublier l'espace de quelques heures. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche par habitude et le rallume, les doigts gourds et la tête déjà embrumée par le sommeil.

Il y a un message de Blaine.

Kurt l'ouvre immédiatement, son cœur battant à nouveau la chamade dans sa poitrine.

_Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ce qu'il reste du monde._

_Il est vivant. Blaine est vivant_. Kurt sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Il est vivant. », murmure-t-il à Tina qui sourit et presse son bras de sa main libre.

Kurt tape rapidement une réponse - la seule qui s'impose - avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de se renfoncer dans son siège.

Il s'endort en serrant la dernière lettre de Blaine contre son cœur.

* * *

_Blaine_

Ils arrivent à Kankakee à l'aube du troisième jour de route. Ils ont du faire de multiples détours pour éviter les grandes villes et les routes impraticables. Ces 600 kilomètres n'ont jamais parus aussi longs.

« On devrait arriver à Lima demain. », murmure Mike en ralentissant lorsqu'ils passent l'entrée de la ville. Ils savent pourtant tous les deux que cela n'est pas possible. Pas alors qu'ils sont toujours en Illinois deux jours après leur départ.

Kankakee est une petite ville, où habitaient avant quelque chose comme 20 000 habitants. Elle est déserte maintenant, mais ils se rendent rapidement compte qu'elle est devenue un lieu de passage pour les cortèges de réfugiés.

Cela fait presque six mois que Blaine n'a plus vu autant de monde. Les rues ont été nettoyées de toute la masse de cadavres et il n'y a pas une goule en vue. Les maisons vides portent encore les traces des rixes et des pillages, mais certaines servent de refuges à des familles en attente de transfert.

Blaine a emmené assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir jusqu'à Lima, même à deux et avec un animal, ils n'ont donc pas besoin de s'arrêter.

« Tina et Kurt pourraient être ici. »

Il y a de l'espoir dans la voix de Mike et Blaine ne trouve pas le cœur de le corriger. Les chances de les retrouver ici sont minimes.

« Peut-être que l'armée a une liste des réfugiés. », reprend Mike lorsqu'ils croisent un camion militaire.

Cela ne coûte rien de demander. Ils finissent de traverser la ville et gare la voiture à quelques centaines de mètres pour éviter de se la faire voler. Les véhicules en état de marche sont une denrée rare maintenant.

En rentrant à nouveau dans la ville ils sont presqu'immédiatement abordé par un militaire. Son visage est fatigué et Blaine a l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Vous êtes déjà inscrits sur les listes ?, demande l'homme, sans grande conviction.

\- De Chicago, répond Mike. Mais nous ne souhaitons pas êtres évacués. »

Le militaire a un petit sursaut de surprise.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça…Enfin bon, si vous voulez vous faire bouffer, c'est votre problème. Vous allez où ?

\- Lima. On se demandait si vous n'aviez pas une liste des réfugiés par ville. Nous cherchons deux personnes.

\- Nous en avons une, mais Lima n'est pas du tout dans cette section. Leur camp se situe à Westerville près de Colombus, nous allons à Westika. »

_Oh._ Mike baisse la tête et Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que vous savez quand les évacuations ont commencé là-bas ?

\- Il y a moins d'une semaine je dirais. Ils ne doivent pas avoir fini. »

Blaine sent son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort.

« Merci Monsieur.

\- Pas de quoi. Bonne chance. Je pense toujours que vous êtes deux idiots, mais bonne chance. Ne passez pas par Lafayette pour vous y rendre. Allez en direction de Logansport. C'est plus sûr.»

Mike est encore ébranlé lorsqu'ils quittent la ville pour rejoindre leur voiture.

« Hey, ils ne sont peut-être pas là, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'ils soient encore à Lima et s'ils n'y sont pas, ils seront certainement à Westerville. »

Mike esquisse un petit sourire.

« Tu as raison. »

Blaine se sent un peu plus léger maintenant. Ses chances de retrouver Kurt viennent tout d'un coup de se faire bien plus réelles et il n'en demandait pas tant.

_S'il est vivant_ , persiffle une petite voix dans sa tête. Blaine la fait taire immédiatement. Kurt est vivant. Il en est certain.

Blaine est tellement saoul du possible qui vient de se dessiner qu'il en oublie la mort pourtant omniprésente. Sans les cadavres qui jonchent les rues, il est presque capable de ne plus la sentir sur sa peau, alors qu'elle est pourtant toujours lourde dans l'air qu'ils respirent.

Un gémissement douloureux le fait revenir brusquement à la réalité.

_Charlotte._

Ils ont laissé Charlotte dans la voiture en sachant qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps. Ils auraient du savoir qu'elle n'aimerait pas rester enfermée… Ils auraient du…

Charlotte est par terre dans une marre de sang et essaye vainement de repousser la goule solitaire qui est en train de lui déchirer la gorge. Mike est sur elle avant même que Blaine ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Mike ! »

Mais Mike ne l'entend pas. Il se saisit de la batte de baseball restée dans la voiture et frappe si fort dans le crâne de la goule que celui ci explose sous le choc, la faisant immédiatement tomber avec un bruit sec d'os qui s'entrechoquent.

Mike s'écroule et Blaine peut voir qu'il se retient difficilement de toucher Charlotte et de la serrer contre lui. Il ne peut pas parce qu'elle est déjà contaminée et que dans quelques heures elle deviendra comme la créature sans vie qui git sur le bas-côté.

« Ce n'est pas juste murmure Mike la gorge nouée. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Sa voix déchire Blaine de l'intérieur et serre son estomac si fort qu'il le sent remonter dans sa gorge.

« Mike… »

Blaine sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il le sait, parce que Mike ne le fera pas et qu'ils ne peuvent pas la laisser comme ça. Il le sait parce que Charlotte le supplie du regard car elle aussi l'a compris.

Il sort sa carabine du coffre et pousse gentiment Mike pour le mettre à l'abri des éclaboussures.

Charlotte gémit toujours, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé… »

Il lui tire une balle dans la tête.

* * *

_Kurt_

Tina trouve Rebecca dans un supermarché vide à Peru.

Ils se sont arrêtés pour chercher de l'eau. Leurs réserves sont presque vides et ils ne pourront pas atteindre Chicago sans se ravitailler.

Cette réalité leur fait ignorer l'odeur de pourriture qui s'incruste jusque dans leurs vêtements.

Il n'y a plus de goule ici depuis longtemps. Elles ont fini de dévorer tout ce qu'elle pouvait assimiler, ne laissant que des cadavres trop décomposés pour pouvoir se relever et devenir des créatures eux aussi.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

Kurt s'étrangle sur les mots, mais maintient son regard droit devant lui pour essayer d'oublier ce qui se trouve sur le sol.

« Non, mais… »

Tina sort de la réserve en tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet qui laisse échapper de petits gémissements mécontents. Kurt s'approche doucement, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge.

Il y a un tout petit bébé dans une couverture. Elle – son nom est brodé sur la couverture – ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre mois.

« On ne peut pas la laisser là. », déclare simplement Tina en lui donnant son doigts à sucer.

Seigneur, elle doit être affamée. Kurt n'ose même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps Rebecca est là, à survivre au milieu des cadavres et de l'odeur vicié de décomposition.

« Il faut lui donner à manger. »

Tina acquiesce et fait un signe de tête vers le rayonnage où se trouvent le lait premier âge et les biberons.

« Tu as un réchaud ?

\- Dans la voiture.

\- Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver de l'eau. »

Ils finissent par tomber sur une réserve cachée dans un réduit derrière la caisse. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bouteilles, mais elles sont toutes fermées hermétiquement, donc propres à la consommation.

Une fois Rebecca rassasiée – ils ne lui donnent pas trop de lait, ne sachant pas ce que son estomac peut supporter – Kurt déplie la carte que Finn lui a donnée.

« Il y a un camp à Logansport. C'est tout près et sur notre route.

\- Okay. »

Tina serre doucement Rebecca contre elle et lui donne à nouveau son index à mettre en bouche. La petite fille s'endort presque immédiatement.

* * *

Ils arrivent à Logansport bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. La route est en relativement bon état et praticable à une vitesse normale.

Ni Kurt, ni Tina n'ont encore vu de camps de réfugiés et ils ne savent pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Logansport est entourée par un haut mur recouvert de barbelés. Des miradors se trouvent à équidistance les un des autres et lorsqu'ils approchent une grosse cloche signale leur arrivée.

Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas tout de suite et il leur faut attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'un militaire ne vienne à leur rencontre.

« Nom et ville d'origine, demande-t-il rapidement.

\- Kurt Hummel et Tina Cohen Chang. Nous venons de Lima. Et voici Rebecca. Nous l'avons trouvée en chemin et ne savons pas du tout d'où elle vient. »

Le militaire hoche la tête et note quelque chose dans son calepin.

« Okay. Vous souhaitez rejoindre le camp ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Sachez cependant que nous ne distribuons pas de vivres à ceux qui n'entrent pas.»

Kurt est surpris de voir que cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça. Peut-être a-t-il rencontré d'autres personnes comme eux.

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, merci. Nous venons juste vous confier Rebecca. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder avec nous et elle a besoin d'un médecin. Elle est restée seule pendant plusieurs jours. »

Le regard du militaire s'adoucit et il tend une main pour caresser doucement le front du bébé.

« J'ai eu une petite fille d'environ son âge. Nous avons des médecins ici. Elle sera en sécurité.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Kurt dépose doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Le contraste est saisissant. Une si petite fille pressée contre la poitrine d'un homme fatigué vêtu d'un treillis militaire.

« Bonne route. Que Dieu soit avec vous. »

Kurt doute qu'il y ait encore un Dieu quelque part, mais Rebecca lui donne enfin à nouveau un tout petit espoir pour l'humanité.

* * *

_Blaine_

Le silence dans la voiture est pesant. Il presse contre les fenêtres et sur leurs épaules. Le regard de Mike est perdu sur l'horizon, mais Blaine le voit de temps en temps tourner la tête vers la place à l'arrière où se trouvait Charlotte.

Blaine ne peut plus penser qu'à Kurt maintenant. Parce que c'est encore la seule chose qui le maintient dans le présent et lui donne un but auquel se raccrocher.

Il a accroché la photo de Kurt au tableau de bord et Mike l'a imité en y ajoutant celle de Tina. C'est une très jolie jeune fille et sa photo est tout aussi sale d'avoir été trop manipulée que peut l'être celle de Kurt.

« Ils sont vivants, j'en suis sûr. »

Les mots résonnent dans l'habitacle et le font frémir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

_S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait. Faites qu'ils soient vivants._

Blaine regarde encore et encore l'écran de son téléphone en espérant y lire un message, quelque chose, juste un tout petit bout d'espoir. Mais il n'y a rien que le silence et sa batterie achèvera bientôt de se vider.

_S'il vous plait. Faites qu'ils soient vivants._

Un 4x4 les croise et cela est suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil au conducteur. Ils n'ont pour l'instant vu aucune voiture qui ne soit pas militaire.

Et Blaine… Blaine stoppe, son cœur menaçant soudain d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

_Kurt_. Kurt est dans cette voiture. Sur cette route au milieu de nulle part.

« Kurt.

\- Hein ? »

Mike sort de son apathie et se tourne vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passer ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

\- Kurt… Kurt est dans cette voiture.

\- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS !, hurle alors Mike directement dans son oreille. Va le chercher ! »

Blaine sort immédiatement de la voiture et commence à hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge.

« KURT. »

Mais Kurt ne l'entend pas. Il ne roule pas très vite, mais il se trouvera bientôt hors de portée de voix et Blaine sent son corps entier se paralyser de panique.

« KURT. »

Mais Kurt ne s'arrête pas et…

« K.. »

**BAM !**

Son dernier cri est couvert par une détonation assourdissante qui claque dans le silence.

Mike vient de tirer un coup de fusil en l'air et lorsque la voiture s'arrête enfin Blaine commence à courir.

* * *

_Kurt_

Le coup de feu le surprend tellement que Kurt s'arrête immédiatement, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Kurt !

\- Hein, je…

\- Regarde dans le rétroviseur ! »

Il y a un jeune garçon qui court vers eux comme un dératé. Son visage est sale et des traces de larmes tâchent ses joues, mais Kurt ne reconnaîtrait même s'il était tombé dans une piscine de boue.

« Blaine … ? »

Kurt est sorti de la voiture avant même d'avoir conscience de son geste, sa tête aveugle et sourde à tout ce qui n'est pas :  _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…_

Il a vaguement conscience d'apercevoir un autre garçon derrière Blaine et de Tina courant elle aussi à sa rencontre en pleurant. Mais ce n'est pas important. Rien n'est important.

_Il est vivant. Blaine est vivant._

Ils s'arrêtent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, comme paralysés.

« Blaine… », souffle Kurt doucement. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire à ce moment là.

Blaine le regarde avec de grands yeux et Kurt remarque alors qu'il tient une photo froissé dans sa main.

« Blaine… »

Encore et encore Blaine.

_Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ce qu'il reste du monde._

« J'avais…Hm. »

Blaine se racle la gorge et Kurt réalise soudain que c'est la première fois qu'il entend sa voix. Elle coule sur lui comme une langue de chaleur pour s'enrouler autour de son cœur et en calmer les battements irréguliers.

« Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, reprend Blaine doucement. J'avais tout prévu. J'allais venir te chercher à l'aéroport avec un bouquet de fleur. Des roses. Je voulais te ramener des roses. »

Blaine s'étrangle sur ses propres mots et Kurt voit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Derrière eux Tina est dans les bras de Mike qui la serre contre lui à l'étouffer. Elle lui dévore la bouche plus qu'elle ne l'embrasse, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux pour incliner fermement sa tête vers la sienne.

« Oh et puis merde. »

Kurt franchit enfin les deux pas qui le séparent de Blaine pour lui prendre le bras et le tirer violement à lui. Leurs corps se rencontrent avec brutalité, mais Kurt n'en a rien à faire. Il passe ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et presse son visage juste à la naissance de sa clavicule. Il sent la sueur et la terre et rien n'a jamais été plus parfait que ça.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie, murmure-t-il contre sa peau, lorsque Blaine enroule ses bras entour de sa taille pour saisir entre ses doigts le tissu de sa veste. Kurt sent sa joue se mouiller de larmes. Elles tombent doucement sur le col du pull de Blaine qui râpe contre sa peau. Il s'y accroche. Il s'y accroche parce que cela prouve qu'ils sont vivants tous les deux. Le  _tap tap tap_  de son cœur contre celui de Blaine juste sous le sien vibre jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts.

Ils ne s'embrassent pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Parce qu'ils ont tous les deux simplement besoin de cette simple chaleur qui les enveloppe et leur fait oublier le monde en cendre.

Kurt ne sait pas combien de temps il reste dans les bras de Blaine, mais cela lui paraît déjà trop court.

La nuit commence à tomber et teinte le ciel de rose. Cela pourrait être presque beau, si avec la nuit n'arrivait pas la mort et l'angoisse de ce à quoi ils ne peuvent pas échapper.

« Il faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. »

Kurt hoche la tête silencieusement. Son corps tremble encore légèrement et il ne sait pas s'il pourrait prononcer une phrase cohérente. Sa tête est encore tellement pleine de  _Blaine_ , qu'il lui semble vain d'essayer de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mike et Tina les rejoignent finalement, main dans la main. Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres rouges et gonflées et Tina ne lui a jamais parue plus jolie.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. »

Mike ne semble pas surpris de trouver Tina avec Kurt et ne relève même pas l'absurdité de la situation. Kurt sent un rire hystérique se bloquer dans sa gorge et il doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas juste s'effondrer sur le sol. La main de Blaine sur son épaule ferme et chaude lui donne la force de récupérer petit à petit le contrôle de son corps épuisé.

« Nous sommes passés devant une petite maison à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, déclare Tina. Elle a l'air abandonné et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit là bas. Il suffira de la sécuriser. »

C'est sans doute la phrase la plus longue que Kurt lui ait entendu prononcer depuis longtemps.

« Okay. »

* * *

_Blaine_

Le trajet jusqu'à la petite maison se fait rapidement. A peine quelques minutes. Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de glisser de petits regards vers Kurt qui l'observe calmement.

Ils sécurisent rapidement leur abri de fortune en condamnant toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de cadavres ou de goule égarée à l'intérieur. L'électricité est coupée depuis longtemps, mais Kurt a amené de quoi s'éclairer avec lui ainsi que plusieurs couvertures.

Mike et Tina disparaissent rapidement à l'étage et  _wow_ , Blaine ne veut pas penser à ce qu'ils sont en train d'y faire. Il se sent tout de même rougir légèrement et essaye de se concentrer sur la flamme de petites lampes à huile que Kurt finit d'allumer. Ils ont tiré un matelas pour le mettre dans la pièce principale et Blaine s'est assis en tailleur à une extrémité, enroulé dans une couverture en attendant que Kurt le rejoigne. L'air crépite autour d'eux et il sent un petit frisson électrique le parcourir tout entier.

Kurt est plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien plus qu'une photo froissée. Il est fort et fragile à la fois et bien plus réel que tout ce que son imagination a pu produire jusqu'ici. Il est tellement réel que Blaine doit se retenir de ne pas le reprendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Finalement, Kurt prend lui aussi une couverture et s'assoit en face de lui. Son visage est baigné par la lumière des lampes et Blaine est sûr que son cœur va s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Tu sais… », murmure-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kurt dont les yeux d'un bleu céruléen semblent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « … Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais pris par la main pour te faire découvrir Chicago. J'avais tout prévu. C'est écrit sur une page de mon agenda. On serait monté dans l'ascenseur transparent pour voir la ville se dérouler en dessous de nos pieds et je t'aurais emmené manger dans ce petit restaurant que je connais qui sert les meilleurs cannellonis que j'ai jamais pu manger. Ensuite, on serait allé au Millenium Park… et… »

Sa voix se bloque légèrement.

« Et ?, demande Kurt, comme si sa respiration dépendait de chacun de ses mots.

\- Et je t'aurais embrassé au troisième réverbère.

\- Oh. »

Le visage de Kurt rougit légèrement et il se mordille les lèvres avant de murmurer presque timidement.

« Je t'aurais laissé faire. Je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser sous le troisième réverbère. »

Le bruit du vibreur de son téléphone, les fait sursauter tous les deux et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de rire en le sortant de sa poche, tellement tout cela est absurde.

« C'est un message de toi. »

Kurt hoche la tête et continue de sourire.

Blaine l'ouvre, les doigts légèrement tremblants.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, le visage de Kurt est à moitié caché par les ombres, mais son regard ne lui laisse aucun doute.

_Je t'aime aussi._

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?, demande Blaine en laissant tomber son téléphone sur le matelas. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de réverbère mais… »

Il est coupé par les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes qui aspirent tous les mots qui se bousculent encore sur sa langue.

« Tu peux m'embrasser maintenant, chuchote-t-il sur sa bouche, avant d'avaler à nouveau sa réponse en glissant sa langue contre la sienne.

Blaine n'a plus envie que de sentir son corps sur le sien pour que Kurt le presse sur le matelas trop mince et l'enveloppe de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Ils sont sales tous les deux et n'ont certainement pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours, mais Blaine ne trouve pas en lui de quoi en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il se laisse lentement basculer en arrière par Kurt qui l'embrasse toujours et le dévore comme s'il ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez. Blaine enroule ses bras autour de son cou et rapproche encore Kurt un peu plus près de lui en écartant les cuisses pour lui enserrer la taille de ses jambes. Ses talons reposent maintenant juste au bas de son dos à la naissance de ses fesses et il ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer délicatement pour créer une friction entre leurs deux érections pressées l'un contre l'autre.

_Oh._

« Kurt. Kurt. S'il te plait… »

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il demande. Juste qu'il ne veut jamais que cela s'arrête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Et Blaine ferme les yeux, parce que la voix rauque de Kurt à son oreille est sans doute la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Toi. Je te veux toi. »

Blaine glisse ses mains en dessous de son pull et laisse courir ses doigts sur le dos de Kurt en partant de ses reins pour remonter jusqu'à ses omoplates.

« Okay. »

Kurt se redresse et Blaine doit retenir un gémissement de déception qui se bloque dans sa gorge lorsque Kurt se débarrasse de son pull et de son t-shirt, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour être totalement nus. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et sa peau est tachée de terre et de poussière à certains endroits, mais il ne lui a jamais paru plus beau qu'en cet instant.

« Toi aussi. », murmure Kurt en s'attaquant immédiatement au bouton de son jeans pour le tirer le long de ses jambes, en emportant son boxer au passage. Blaine se charge de son t-shirt et le jette en arrière en espérant qu'il n'atterrisse pas sur une lampe à huile.

Kurt s'arrête alors un moment pour le regarder avant de l'enjamber à nouveau pour le plaquer contre le matelas et l'embrasser brutalement en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne avec un lent mouvement de va et vient qui enflamme sa peau.

Blaine ne peut que l'attirer complètement à lui pour agripper ses cheveux et changer l'angle de son visage. Il y a quelque chose de sauvage et d'urgent maintenant dans leur baiser et dans le mouvement de leurs mains qui caressent et qui pressent, découvrant chaque centimètre de peau pour y laisser une trace de chaleur brûlante. Ils bougent l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie. Cela n'a rien de délicat ou de recherché, mais cela n'en est pas moins tendre, délicieux et fragile, comme s'ils se tenaient tous les deux au bord du monde, près à y sauter main dans la main.

L'orgasme de Blaine le prend par surprise, lorsque Kurt embrasse doucement sa tempe. Il roule sur lui par vagues successives et Blaine sent tous ses muscles se tendre d'un seul coup. Son dos s'arque au dessus du matelas et y retombe brusquement. Il attire alors frénétiquement Kurt une nouvelle fois contre lui et s'enroule autour de son corps avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

* * *

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? », souffle Kurt. Ses lèvres effleurent son front à la naissance de ses cheveux et sa main caresse son avant bras. Blaine sent délicieusement la chaire de poule suivre le mouvement de ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas, répond-il honnêtement. La fin du monde ? »

Le jour se lève dehors et la lumière filtre doucement à travers les planches qui condamnent les fenêtres.

« Un autre jour, reprend-il doucement. Mon premier jour entier avec toi après ma première nuit.

\- Un autre jour… C'est ce qu'il va se passer alors ? »

Blaine acquiesce et embrasse l'épaule contre laquelle repose son visage.

« Un autre jour, puis un second, puis un troisième… Tout ce qu'il reste de l'éternité. »

Kurt sourit et Blaine peut le sentir contre sa tempe.

« Okay. »

FIN

* * *

**Note 1**  : Merci Google Maps

**Note 2**  : Cet univers est en fait une sorte de préquelle au roman que j'ai écris cet été. J'ai réutilisé entre autre tout le processus de contamination.

**Note 3**  : Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier épisode de Glee, j'ai décidé de faire un petit break pour me calmer avant de reprendre  _Les satellites_. Le prochain devrait donc arriver plutôt dans deux semaines.


End file.
